Contra todo
by salotwilighter1
Summary: El...tiene 30 años. Ella... tiene 17 años. Los dos decían que estaban bien solos...hasta que se vieron por primera vez. Para poder ser felices deben superar los prejuicios de sus padres y el desprecio de algunos de sus amigos.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: "Estoy bien solo"

Hola, soy Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, tengo 30 años. Mi madre es Esme Cullen, una de las mejores vendedoras de bienes raíces. Mi padre es Carlisle Cullen, uno de los empresarios mas importantes de la ciudad de New York.

Tengo dos hermanos, Emmett de 25 años. Es un mastodonte, su altura y sus músculos te intimidan, pero una vez que lo conoces te das cuenta que es un niño de cinco años en el cuerpo de un adulto. Tiene ojos grises. Su cabello es negro, nada que ver conmigo, que es de un extraño color cobrizo. Pero volviendo a Emmett, su cabello es negro y rizado. Cuando sonríe se le forman unos hoyuelos, que según las chicas, son adorables.

Alice...es una duende. Es bajita, de facciones finas y posee unos ojos verdes esmeralda, como los mios. Tiene el cabello negro azabache, corto, apuntando en todas direcciones. Ella tiene 20 años. Con uno de sus pucheros, te hace caer rendido a sus pies. Pero no hay que fiarse de su tamaño, porque puede ser chiquita, pero es peligrosa. Es muy imperativa.

Su novio es mi mejor amigo. Jasper Hale. Es alto, rubio y de ojos azules. Una persona muy calmada. Para que Jasper se entusiasme por algo, tiene que ser muy bueno. Mas que mejores amigos, somos hermanos. Él, Emmett y yo, nos llamamos los tres mosqueteros. Jasper tiene 23 años.

En este momento me encuentro de regreso de mi viaje a Inglaterra. Me fui durante un año para desligarme un poco del trabajo.

Alice me contó que papá contrató, para él, una nueva secretaría. Pero no es eso lo que nos sorprende, sino su edad. Me comentó que tiene 17 años, pero que es muy madura. Según ella, ya son mejores amigas. Esto último no me sorprende, a Alice le agrada todo el mundo. Si ella te odia, nadie que la quiera se te acerca.

El avión aterrizó y yo bajé. No hice ni 15 pasos, que ya tenia a un duende colgado de mi cuello.

—¡Hermanito!—Exclamó Alice—Te extrañé

—Yo también Alice—Le dije correspondiendo a su abrazo. Cuando nos separamos pude ver que estaba llorando—Pero no llores—Le dije limpiándole las lagrimas—Ya estoy aquí—Finalice dándole un beso en la frente.

—¡Edward!—Gritó mi madre lanzándose a mis brazos. La recibí gustoso.

Cuando mi madre me soltó, vino mi padre.

—Hijo, Edward—Dijo estrechándome en un abrazo—¿Cómo la has pasado en tus vacaciones?

—Edward, hermano ¿Cómo has estado?, ¿Alguna inglesa interesante?—Fue el saludo de Emmett junto a un abrazo.

—Emmett—Le dije una vez que nos separamos—Estoy bien solo.

—Esta bien Edward, pero tienes 30 años, se te esta yendo el tren. Ya debería tener un sobrinito o una sobrinita_Dijo.

—Bueno, basta de molestar a tu hermano Emmett—Lo reprendió mamá.

—Ok ok—Se resignó.

Íbamos desde el aeropuerto hasta casa en el mercedes de papá. Extraño mi volvo, pero ya lo voy a volver a ver.

—Oye Edward—Me llamó Emmett_¿Te acuerdas de Jasper?—Yo asentí—bueno, tiene una hermana gemela. Con un cuerpo escultural, rubia de ojos azules, toda una diosa. Y es mi novia_Eso de verdad, no me lo esperaba. ¿Emmett "mujeriego" Cullen tiene novia?

—¿De verdad Emmett?—Él asintió—¿No es solo una amiguita mas?—Él negó.

—Edward, hace seis meses que estamos de novios, pero siento que es el amor de mi vida—Terminó con una sonrisa de bobo enamorado.

—Aahh...Si es asi, ¡Felicidades hermano! Espero que seas muy feliz—Le dije sinceramente.

—Gracias—Dijo Emmett con una gran sonrisa.

—Y tu Alice ¿Cómo estas con Jasper?—Le pregunté a mi hermanita.

—Muy bien Edward, soy tan feliz a su lado—Dijo con una sonrisa soñadora, seguramente recordando a Jasper—Cuando le contamos a Jasper que volvias, se puso muy contento. Imagínate que su mejor amigo, casi hermano se va de "vacasiones" por un año y luego vuelve. Brincaba por las paredes de felicidad.

—No veo la hora de ver a ese loco—Dije con una gran sonrisa plasmada en mi rostro.

Al llegar a casa, papá y Emmett me ayudaron a entrar las maletas.

—Llamaré a Jasper para avisarle que ya llegaste—Grito Alice subiendo las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

—Hijo ven, deja que tu padre y Emmett suban tus maletas a tu cuarto—Me dijo dulcemente mi madre—Te preparé un pastel de chocolate.

—Grandioso—Le Dije feliz.

Fuimos a la cocina y me hizo sentar mientras ella me servía.

—Mmmm, esto está delicioso mamá—Le dije después de probar el primer bocado.

—Gracias hijo—Me dijo.

—¿Sabes una cosa que me sorprende?—Le pregunté

—¿Que cosa?—Me cuestionó curiosa.

—Que en el aeropuerto no haya habido ningún camarógrafo—Le dije realmente extrañado. Siendo hijo mayor de una de las mejores vendedoras de bienes raíces y de uno de los empresarios mas importantes me pone en boca de todos. Y tengo que cuidar mi imagen, cosa que odio. Me gustaría tener una vida normal.

—Aahh, eso. Lo que pasa es que recordamos tu aberración a los camarografos y a las personas que invaden tu intimidad. Entonces dijimos que venias la semana entrante—Me dijo sonriendo.

—Valla, que alivio—Le dije sinceramente.

Estubimos hablando durante 1 hora hasta que sonó el timbre.

—Yo voy—Gritó mi mamá yendo hacia la puerta para abrirla.

Cuando lo hizo, escuché personas hablar, luego los pasos de alguien como si estuviera corriendo y después la puerta de la cocina abrirse, dejando ver a un muy, muy, MUY sonriente Jasper.

—¡Edward, hermano!—Me saludó mientras me abrazaba fuertemente.

—Hola Jasper—Dije correspondiendo a su abrazo muy feliz—¿Como has estado?

—Muy bien—Dijo una vez que nos separamos—Pero cuéntame tu ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal te ha ido en el viaje?

—¿Quieres pastel—Le pregunté, él asintió—He estado muy bie—n_Dije mientras cortaba un trozo de pastel y se lo daba—Y el viaje estuvo excelente, pero ya extrañaba a todos. Y ¿Cómo es eso de que me voy un año y Emmett se pone de novio y nada mas ni nada menos que con tu hermana gemela?

—Pues si—Me dijo—Ella había viajado a África para conocer el lugar. Cuando volvió y la presenté, Emmett quedó mas tarado de lo normal. Le coqueteó un par de veces, pero Rosalie se dio a respetar. Ella no es de tomarse las cosas a la ligera. Estuvieron saliendo cuatro meses y recién ahi, se pusieron de novios. Ese día Emmett estaba que no cabía en si de felicidad—Finalizó divertido.

—Wow—Fue mi única respuesta.

—Ahora, volviendo a ti—Dijo mirándome—¿Hay alguien especial?—Preguntó con un brillo pícaro en los ojos.

—No—Suspiré.

—Tranquilo Edward—Dijo poniendo una mano en mi hombro—Ese "alguien especial", tarde o temprano, siempre llega.

—Tal vez mi "alguien especial" llegue tarde—Dije un poco melancólico.

—Yo no diría eso—Dijo Alice entrando a la cocina y saludando a Jasper.

—¿Que? ¿Otra de tus visiones?—Le pregunté burlonamente. Alice es...especial, por decirlo de alguna manera. Cuando ella dice que va a pasar algo, pasa. Eso da un poco de miedo.

—No te burles—Dijo haciendo un tierno puchero.

—Esta bien. Lo siento, lo siento—Dije alzando las manos en señal de rendición.

—Ademas, primero ve a trabajar, mañana, a la empresa y luego me cuentas—Me dijo soriendo picaramente.

—Ok—Dijo Jasper rompiendo el silencio que se habia formado—Yo me tengo que ir—Informo mientras se despedía de Alice—Edward, tenemos que quedar con Emmett para hacer una salida de chicos. Adiós—Esto ultimo lo dijo mientras me abrazaba.

—Cuenta con ello Jazz. Adiós—Le dije cuando nos se fue encaré a Alice.

—Y tu Alice ¿A que te refieres con que primero vaya a trabajar y luego te cuente—Le pregunte realmente confundido.

—Eso mismo, vas a ir a trabajar y cuando vuelvas me cuentas como te fue ¿Me lo prometes?—Me preguntó con un brillo picaro en su mirada.

—Ok—Dije todavía confundido.

—Bueno, el tiempo se nos paso volando, y mamá nos espera para cenar, así que vamos—Me dijo tirando de mi mano y arrastrándome hacia el comedor.

Cuando entré, la mesa estaba hermosamente decorada.

—¿y esto?—Pregunté.

—Es tu cena de bienvenida hijo—Dijo mi padre sonriendo.

—Ah, bueno, gracias—Dije sorprendido.

La cena transcurrió normal, con una que otra pregunta sobre el viaje, y no pudieron faltar las bromas de Emmett. Luego me excuse, diciendo que estaba muy cansado y mañana me tenía que levantar temprano para trabajar.

Cuando me acosté, me quedé pensando en lo que me dijo Alice. Me dejó muy intrigado. Pero no importa, mañana lo descubriría. Con ese último pensamiento, me hundí en un profundo sueño.

* * *

**Bueno. Como verán, me cree una cuenta nueva y voy a comenzar a subir de nuevo mis historias. No se que es lo que pasó con mi otra cuenta que no la pude abrir. Pero bueno. No pude hacer nada y me cree una nueva. Si son mis antiguas lectoras, espero me disculpen el echo de que empecé de nuevo, pero no tuve otra opsion.**

**Voy a actualizar día por medio. Espero seguir recibiendo Reviews.**

**Sin mas me despido.**


	2. Hasta que te vi

**Capitulo 2: "Hasta que te vi"**

**Pov. Edward.**

Los primeros rayos de sol se colaron por mi ventana. No me quería levantar, pero tenia que. Desayunamos en familia y luego cada uno hizo lo que tenia que hacer. Yo fui al garaje a ver mi auto. Mi volvo. Lo extrañe mucho, se sintió tan bien estar de vuelta en el asiento del piloto.

Baje de mi auto y de camino a la oficina de mi padre, al ser dueño de la empresa tiene que venir muy temprano, me puse a pensar en lo que Emmett me dijo cuando vaje del avion... _"Esta bien Edward, pero tienes 30 años, se te esta yendo el tren. Ya debería tener una sobrinita o un sobrinito"_. No creo que sea para tanto, creo que hasta los cuarenta tengo tiempo para formar una familia. Yo pienso que estoy bien solo...pero entonces la ví.

Estaba sentada en un escritorio al lado de la oficina de mi padre. Su cabello caía como una cascada color caoba mas abajo de sus hombros. Tez palida, que se antoja suave al tacto. Labios rellenos que te llaman a besarlos. Y sus ojos...Sus ojos son dos mares de chocolates que te dejan ver su alma. Son tan expresivos. En un momento sus mejillas se tornaron de un color carmesí que me pareció adorable.

No me habia dado cuenta que me la habia quedado mirando como idiota, hasta que nuestros ojos se encontraron. En ellos pude ver un poco de verguenza y admiracion.

Creo que entendi cuando Alice me dijo que venga a trabajar y le cuente.

**Pov. Bella**

Estaba sentada en mi escritorio trabajando, cuando me acorde de la conversacion que tube con Alice, la hija de mi jefe, que sorprendentemente se convirtio en mi mejor amiga.

_Flashback_

__¿Como van tu y Jasper_Le pregunte, me encanta la pareja que hacen._

__Super bien, Bella. Somos tan felices juntos_Me dijo con una sonrisa de enamorada_El es el chico perfecto para mi._

__Me alegro por ustedes_Le dije sinceramente._

__Jazz es el chico perfecto para mi, ¿Pero cual es el chico perfecto para ti?_Me pregunto realmente curiosa?_¿Alto, bajo, con musculos, muchos, pocos...?_

__Yo solo quiero a alguien que me ame_La interrumpí._

__Creeme. Lo encontraras_Me dijo con una sonrisa picara, y misterio en sus ojos. Cuando Alice dice que va a pasar algo, pasa. Pero igual no me quiero ilucionar. Estoy bien sola._

_Finflashback_

Esa conversacion me dejó pensando, yo se que Alice se trae algo entre manos. Pero trato de no darle mucha importancia. Yo disfruto de mi soledad...o eso pensaba hasta que lo vi.

Era alto, de aproximadamente 1,90. Su cabello era de un extraño color cobrizo, se lo veia sedoso. Tez palida. Debajo de su traje se podia distinguir unos músculos muy bien trabajados. Unos labios que te invitaban a probar, pómulos prominentes. Y unos ojasos, color esmeraldas, que al encontrarse con los mios, ademas de hacerme sonrojar al darse cuenta que lo estaba mirando, me dejaron ver un brillo de ternura en ellos.

Ahora entendía esa sonrisa picara, y esa mirada misteriosa de Alice.

Pov. Edward.

Estubimos perdidos en la mirada del otro hasta que un carraspeo nos hizo volver a la realidad. Era Alice.

_Buen día_Dijo mirando de la muchacha ,que estube mirando hasta recien, a mi con una sonrisa picara.

_Buen día_Respondimos la chica, que no se su nombre, y yo al mismo tiempo.

_¿Edward vamos?_Me pregunto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_Claro_Dije todavia medio tonto por la muchacha.

Hibamos camino a mi oficina en silencio hasta que Alice lo rompió.

_Ella es Isabella Swan, le gusta que le digan Bella. Es la secretaria de papá.

Eso último me hizo parar en seco. Es la secretaria de papá. Es la secretaria de papá. Es la secretaria de papá. Esa frase se repetia una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Si es la secretaria de papá, entonces es la chica de la que Alice me habló. ¡Tiene 17 años!. Eso de alguna manera me destruyo por dentro.

Yo no puedo estar enamorado de una joven de 17 años. NO. No puedo. Pero si no puedo...¿Por qué lo estoy?

_Edward_Me saco de mis pensamientos una preocupada Alice_ ¿Estas bien? Estas mas palido de lo normal.

_No Alice_Dije afligido_No estoy bien.

_¿Esto es por Bella?_Preguntó

_yo... Alice...No lo puedo creer_Dije pasándome una mano por mi cabello, acto que hacia cuando estaba nervioso_Yo no puedo estar..._No pude continuar.

_Edward mírame_Me ordenó Alice, Le obedesi_¿Esto es por Bella?_Volvio a preguntar.

_Alice, creo que me enamoré_Le dije realmente asustado.

_Es por eso nada mas_Dijo como si no fuera nada.

_¿Y lo dices asi como asi? ¿Como si no fuera nada?_Le dije desesperado.

_Tranquilo Edward_Me dijo poniendo una mano en mi hombro_Vamos a mi oficina, ahi vamos a estar mas tranquilos.

Asi lo hicimos. Al entrar Alice fue la que comenzo a hablar.

_¿Cúal es el problema de que te hallas enamorado?_Me preguntó.

_El problema no es que me halla enamorado, el problema es de quien_Le conteste

_¿Te enamoraste de Bella?_Preguntó con una sonrisa. Yo no puedo creer que sonriera en una situacion como esta.

_Si_Le respondi en un susurro.

_¿Y que hay de malo en eso?_Me pregunto como si nada.

_¿¡Como qué que hay de malo en eso!?_Grite exasperado_Alice, es una niña, TIENE 17 AÑOS_Resalte la ultima parte para que entendierea.

_Aun no veo el problema_Me dijo despreocupada.

_No se si te suena "13 años de diferencia" Alice_Le dije.

_¿Alguna vez escuchaste la frase "Para el amor no hay edad"? Porque si no te lo digo yo. PARA EL AMOR NO HAY EDAD. Si la amas intenta algo con ella._Me dijo

_Digamos que yo intentara algo con ella, tu crees que Bella aceptaria tener una relacion conmigo. Comparado con ella soy viejo_Dije exasperado.

_Edward, intentalo_Me dijo con una adorable sonrisa_Creeme. Esto funcionará.¿ Tu piensas que no me di cuenta de las miraditas que se estaban dando antes de que yo llegara?_ Pregunto con una sonrisa picara.

_Ok, lo voy a intentar, pero ahora voy a trabajar_Dije abriendo la puerta para irme_Gracias Alice_Dije sinceramente con un pie fuera del lugar.

_De nada_Me respondio, y salí.

Entre a la oficina y me puse a pensar. Tengo que averiguar la forma de saber si Bella siente algo por mi. Alice. Ella es su mejor amiga, ella puede averiguarlo por mi. En ese momento sali corriendo a su oficina. Cuando llegue golpee la puerta y al escuchar un "Pase" del otro lado, entré.

_Alice necesito pedirte un favor_Le dije cuando me sente en frente de ella.

_Claro ¿Cuál?_Me pregunto sonriente.

_Por favor tienes que averiguar con Bella si siente algo por mi_Mas que decir le imploré. La sonrisa de Alice se hizo mas amplia.

_Por supuesto Edward, apenas sepa algo te aviso_Dijo muy feliz_Me alegra que te hayas decidido.

_A mi tambien_Reimos los dos juntos_De nuevo, Gracias.

_Cualquier cosa por ti, Edward_Me dijo sonriendo. Me pregunto si no se le acalambra la cara.

_Voy a estar en mi oficina por si necesitas algo_Le informe mientras iba hacia la perta.

Escuche un "Claro" antes de salir.

**Pov. Alice**

Después de que mi hermano se fuera empece a dar brinquitos de felicidad. Edward se enamoró. La persona que decía estar bien solo, que disfrutaba de su soledad, enamorada. Y estoy todavía mas feliz porque de la persona que se enamoró es Bella, mi mejor amiga. Desde el momento que comenzamos a hablarnos, supe que ella era perfecta para Edward. Por las miradas que se daban antes de yo llegara estoy totalmente segura que los sentimientos de Edward son correspondidos,pero por él le voy a preguntar directamente a ella.

Apreté el botón del intercomunicador y hablé.

_Bella_Dije_Podrías venir a mi oficina_Finalice con voz amigable.

__Claro Alice, enseguida voy__Se escucho la voz de Bella por el aparato.

_Ok, gracias.

Dos minutos despues escuche que tocaban la puerta.

_Pase_Dije con voz dulce.

Y Bella entro hermosamente vestida, obviamente por mi, con su traje de oficina.

_Alice, ¿Necesitabas algo?_Me preguntó con una sonrisa.

_Si, sientate por favor Bella_Le dije señalando la silla que estaba delante un tanto confundida obedesio.

_Bueno_Comenzó_ ¿Que es lo que necesitas?

_Que me digas si te gusta mi hermano_Fui directamente al grano. Asi funciona nuestra relacion.

_A- a- a- lice_tartamudeó_¿Que cosas dices?_Preguntó nerviosa y ruborizada.

_Eso mismo. ¿Te gusta mi hermano_Ella se mantuvo en silencio_Vamos, Bella confia en mi, somos amigas.

_Si_Dijo mas roja que un tomate. Yo sonrei de oreja a oreja_Pero el es mucho mas grande que yo_Ante eso mi sonrisa decayó.

_¿Para ti la edad es un problema?_Le pregunté realmente triste. Mi hermano se va a querer morir.

_N-no, bueno, s-si _Dijo frustrada_Para mi la edad no es un problema, lo que pasa es que seguramente el me ve como una niña._Finalizo triste. Ante esto mi sonrisa volvió, y esta vez mas grande.

_Bella. ¿Que me dirias si te dijera que le gustas a mi hermano?_Le pregunte realmente feliz de que los dos se gustaran. Bella abrio los ojos como platos y se ruborizo a mas no poder.

_Ay Alice, no juegues. Seamos realistas. Nadie puede gustar de mi._Ante esto frunci el seño.

_¿Es que no te ves realmente? Eres una de las chicas ms hermosas que conozco Bella_Le dije sinceramente_Y no lo digo solamente porque eres mi mejor amiga, lo digo porque es verdad. Y mi hermano se dio cuenta de eso._Termine sonriendole picaramente.

_Como tu digas Alice_Dijo llena de sarcarsmo, parandose para irse.

_Esta bien, no me creas. Pero despues no digas que no te lo adverti_Finalice antes de que salga de mi oficina.

Cuando Bella salio de la oficina conte hasta diez y luego arranque a correr, lo mas rapido que me permitieron mis tacos, hacia la oficina de mi hermano. Al llegar golpee energicamente la puerta. Cuando escuche el "pase" entre.

_¡Edward!_Exclame_Le gustas a Bella_Dije feliz

_¿Que?_Preguntó entre sorprendido y feliz.

_Lo que escuchaste, le gustas a Bella_Le repetí.

_¿No me mientes?_Pregunto ahora con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_No Edward. Le gustas, se lo acabo de preguntar_Le dije con la misma sonrisa.

De repente su sonrisa se borró. ¿Que le pasó?

_¿Ella sabe mi edad?_Pregunto , era eso.

_Si, cuando no estabas yo le hablaba de ti.

Eso hizo que su sonrisa volviera igual de grande que antes.

_¿Y que te dijo?_Preguntó curioso.

_Cuando le pregunte si la edad para ella era un problema me dijo que no, pero que seguramente para ti si, Dijo que lo mas probable era que la vieras como una niña.

_Pero si es toda una mujer, y muy hermosa_Dijo

_Eso mismo le dije yo, pero no me cree. Tienes que invitarla salir_Un poco mas le ordené.

_Eso voy a hacer, pero primero nos tenemos que conocer o por lo menos hablar para hacerlo.

_Eso si_Le dije_Bueno, ahora todo el trabajo es tuyo_ dije llendo hacia la puerta_Buena suerte Edward.

_Muchas gracias Alice_En sus ojos solo pude ver sinceridad.

_De nada_Y sin mas salí.

* * *

**Wiiii! Ya está eel segundo capitulo. Si recibo muchos Reviews, voy a actualizar mas rapido.**

**Este capitulo se lo dedica a...**

**"Hola" "Jigoku No Kokoro" "maleja twihard" "powercat" "Joselina" "RPattz " Y las lectoras silenciosas por tomarse la molestia de VOLVER a leer mi historia. Se los agradezco mucho.**

**Dejen reviews por favor XD**


	3. Grandes amigos

**Capitulo 3: "Grandes amigos"**

**POV. EDWARD.**

No podía creer lo que Alice me habían dicho. ¡Le gusto a Bella! ¿Pero como la puedo invitar a salir? Primero tengo que hacer que venga aquí.

Apreté el botón del intercomunicador y hablé.

_Bella_Llamé_¿Me podrías traer un café?

Del otro lado habia silencio.

_¿Bella?_La llamé.

__¿Ah?, A si si perdon.__ Y solté el botón.

Cinco minutos después tocaron la puerta.

_Pase_Grité. Y entró. Tan hermosa, con una taza en la mano.

_Aquí tiene señor Cullen_Dijo depositando la taza en mi escritorio.

_Gracias, y el Señor Cullen es mi padre. A mi solo dime Edward_Le dijo sonriendo.

_De acuerdo...Edward_Me dijo correspondiendo a mi sonrisa. Que lindo sonaba mi nombre en sus labios._Si no necesita nada mas, me retiro.

_De acuerdo_Le dije. Y se fue.

¡Cobarde! ¡Cobarde! y mil veces ¡Cobarde!. La tenia delante mio y no fui lo suficientemente valiente para invitarla a salir. Pero esto se arregla ahora mismo. Salí de mi oficina directo al escritorio de Bella.  
Al llegar estaba ahi, sentada, tan hermosa como siempre. Estaba leyendo unos papeles. Carraspee para hacerme notar. Ella levantó la vista y por poco me pierdo en ese mar de chocolate, pero necesitaba concentrarme para no salir corriendo.

_¿Necesita algo señ... digo Edward?_Se corrigió

_Si_No sabia como se lo iba a tomar_¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

Ella abrió los ojos como platos.

_Yo-yo..._Ya me estaba poniendo nervioso

_Si no quieres esta bien_Le dije listo para darme vuelta e irme por donde vine.

_NO_Gritó_Digo si, Digo... Me encantaría salir contigo_Terminó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_Genial_Dije con la misma sonrisa que ella, y puede que un poco mas grande._¿Que día es hoy?_Pregunte. Es que en realidad estoy muy perdido con los días.

_Viernes_Me respondió.

_¿Te parece que pase por ti hoy a las 8?_Le pregunté esperando un "si" como respuesta

_Si_Me respondió emocionada

_De acuerdo, hasta la noche_Le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

_Hasta luego, Edward_Me contestó ruborizada. Que adorable.

No fui a mi oficina, fui a la de Alice. Al llegar golpee enérgicamente. No debería pasar tanto tiempo con Alice. Cuando escuché un agudo "pase", entré.

_Voy a salir con Bella_Fue lo que dije apenas entré.

_Aaahh_Gritó y luego se puso a dar saltitos aplaudiendo._¿Cuando y a que hora?

_Hoy. La voy a pasar a buscar las 8_Dije sonriendo como tarado.

_Esta bien, esta tarde me voy a la casa de Bella para arreglarla._Me comunicó_Oye Edward, ya nos tenemos que ir.

_Cierto, vamos_Y salimos juntos de la oficina.

Cuando pasamos por el escritorio de Bella Alice se despidió muy efusivamente. Yo fui un poco mas simple.

_Adios Bella_Le dije sonriendole y guiñándole un ojo.

_Adios Edward_Me dijo correspondiendo a mi sonrisa un tanto ruborizada.

Al llegar al auto le pregunté a Alice como se iba y ella me dijo que había traído su porsch. Llegamos a casa al mismo tiempo.

_Edward_Me llamó Alice cuando nos bajamos de los autos_Yo los voy a vestir a los dos, asi que me tienes que decir a donde vas a llevar a Bella_Finalizo entrando a la casa.

_La voy a llevar al Restaurante Manhatan_Le informe

_Wow_Dijo_Gran elección_Me felicitó.

_Quiero que sea perfecta_Dije con una sonrisa soñadora imaginando como seria la cita.

_Y lo será_Me aseguró ella.

Cuando mi padre volvió almorzamos en familia. No les dije a nadie que iba a salir con Bella, primero quiero ver que camino toma esto. Si va enserio, se los voy a contar a mi familia. Los únicos que van a saber son Alice, que si no fuera por ella no me habría animado a pedirle a Bella una cita, y a Jasper, porque es mi mejor amigo y se lo quiero contar.

Al terminar de cenar me levanté de la mesa y me dirigi al mi cuarto. Cuando llegué agarré mi celular y le marque a Jasper.

__¿Hola?__Habló mi amigo del otro lado de la línea.

_Hola Jasper, soy Edward.

__Ahh, hola Edward, ¿Como estás?_

_Bien, ¿y tu?

__Bien bien, ¿pero a que se debe tu llamada?_

_Es que necesito decir algo, pero no podemos en mi casa. ¿Estas libre ahora?

__Si, vente para mi casa y ahi hablamos__Por el tono que uso supe que estaba preocupado.

_ok, enseguida salgo para alla.

__Ok, adios_

_Adios_Y colgué.

Apenas cerré el celular, tomé las llaves de mi auto y salí sin avisar, no creo que nadie se preocupe. Al fin y al cabo tengo 30 años. Ashh 30 años. Pero...¿De que me preocupo? Alice me dijo que Bella ya sabe mi edad, y así y todo aceptó salir conmigo. No puedo dejar de pensar en Bella. Ella tan hermosa, tan perfecta. Siempre había dicho que estaba bien solo, porque no la había conocido. Yo disfrutaba de mi soledad, estaba bien solo, no tenia necesidad de estar con nadie. Pero entonces aparece ella, para dar vuelta todo mi mundo. No se como va a seguir esto, tampoco se si esta relación tiene futuro, pero de algo estoy 100% seguro. Amo a Isabella Swan.

Ya había llegado a la casa de Jasper. Me baje del auto y fui a tocar timbre. Jazz abrió la puerta y por la expresión de su rostro supe que estaba preocupado.

_Edward pasa_Me dijo

_Gracias_Le dije y entre.

_Ven, vamos a la sala_Jasper vive solo, por lo que tengo entendido Alice y el están planeando mudarse juntos.

_De acuerdo_Dijo una vez que nos sentamos en uno de los sillones de sus salas_¿Que ocurre? Te noto muy distinto de como estabas ayer.

_Es que...yo...bueno...no se como te lo vas a tomar..._A este punto me estaba pasando las manos por el cabello. ¿Como le explicas a tu mejor amigo, que teniendo 30 años, vas a salir con una chica de 17? Pero era mi amigo, supongo que el me va a apoyar.

_Tranquilo Edward_Me dijo colocando una mano en mi hombro. Jasper te puede hacer cambiar de estado de animo rápidamente_Puedes confiar en mi.

_Tengo una cita_Le solté. Bueno, no mentía, tengo una cita. Pero me pregunto como se tomara que mi cita sea 13 años menor que yo.

_Era eso solamente_Dijo aliviado_Edward, no sabes el susto que me pegaste_Continuó_¿Se puede saber quien es la afortunada?_Terminó con una sonrisa picara.

_Isabella Swan_Dije con la cabeza gacha. Creo que me salio mas a un susurro. Jasper se había quedado callado, así que tuve que levantar la cabeza para ver su reacción. Estaba con la boca y los ojos abiertos como platos.

_¿La secre-cretaria de tu pa-pá?_Tartamudeó

_Si_Le dije realmente asustado por su reacción. El permaneció en silencio_Jasper por favor dime algo_Le supliqué

_¿Tu sabes su edad?_Preguntó, yo asentí_¿Ella sabe tu edad?_Yo volvi a asentir_Edward no se que decirte.

_Yo solo lo único que pido es que no me juzgues_Le dije cabizbajo.

_Yo no te juzgo Edward_Me dijo dándome una sonrisa tranquilizadora_¿Pero te has puesto a pensar en lo que diría tu familia?. _Eso fue un balde de agua fría. No me había puesto a pensar en eso, ademas, Bella es menor de edad. Pero yo por Bella soy capaz de todo. Si eso incluse dejar a mi familia, lo hago. Pero me estoy precipitando demasiado. Ni siquiera hemos tenido nuestra primera cita, voy a ver como va todo esto.

_Si te soy sincero Jazz_Le dije_No me habia puesto a pensar en ello. Eso puede traer problemas, Bella es menor de edad.

_No te preocupes. Y escúchame bien, pase lo que pase, cuentas conmigo en lo que sea_Me dijo sorbiéndome, Le correspondí a la sonrisa_Pero te voy a decir una cosa, Yo llegué a querer a Bella como una hermana_Eso no me lo esperaba_A veces Alice le dice cuñada_Dijo divertido_Asi que te pido que no juegues con ella_Me pidió.

_Tranquilo Jasper, lo que yo siento por Bella es algo muy fuerte. Si la llego a lastimar no podria vivir con eso_Le dije sinceramente.

_Lo se_Me dijo, y en eso sonó mi celular.

_Permiteme_Le dije y al recibir un asentimiento pr parte de mi rubio amigo atendí.

__¡EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!__Se escuchó el grito de la duende de mi hermana. Fue tan fuerte que tuve que alejar el celular de mi oreja. Hasta Jasper lo escucho, que se tapaba la boca para no reir.

_Tranquila, ¿Que pasa Alice?_Pregunté

__¿¡Como que tranquila!?, Dentro de 5 horas es tu cita con Bella y tengo que ver como te queda el traje y luego ir a la casa de Bella para arreglarla. Necesito que vengas ahora mismo__Dijo todo eso sin respirar. Yo no lo puedo creer.

_Okok, pero tranquila. Enseguida salgo para allá_Y colgué_Bueno, me tengo que ir si quiero seguir vivo_Dije divertido mientras abrazaba a Jasper.

_De acuerdo. Suerte en tu cita_Me dijo mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la puerta.

_Gracias_Le dije y sali de su casa. Me dirigí a mi auto y arranque a toda velocidad. Alice sera toda una ternura, pero cuando se enoja, puede ser peligrosa. Aceleré a 120 km para llegar lo mas rápido que puedo. Como amo la velocidad, Eso es cosa de los Cullen. Cuando me bajé del auto, fui arrastrado por un duende imperativo hacia la casa.

_Vamos Edward rápido_Me ordenó llevándome a mi habitación.

_Ok, ok, pero relájate Alice.

_No me puedo relajar porque tengo que ver como te queda el traje y después tengo que ir a la casa de Bella_un poco mas me gritó.

_Está bien, vamos_Le dije resignado.

Al entrar a mi cuarto, Alice me paso el traje y me dijo.

_Ve a cambiarte al baño, yo te espero aquí_Le hice caso, no quiero que se enoje.

La verdad es que el traje era perfecto para la ocasión. Consistía en una camisa blanca, pantalon de vestir, corbata y saco negro. Muy elegante. Cuando salí a Alice se le callo la mandíbula al suelo.

_Oye, no babees mi alfombra_Le bromee para que se enojara un poquito.

_Que bueno que eres humilde_Me dijo sarcásticamente.

_Bueno, bueno...¿Como me veo?_Dije dando una vuelta vuelta.

_Muy guapo_Me dijo sonriendo.

_Gracias_Pero de repente me di cuenta de algo_Alice, no tengo la dirección de Bella.

_Tranquilo_Me dijo. Tomo un papel, un bolígrafo y escribió algo_Aqui la tienes.

_Muchas gracias_Dije aliviado_Bueno, ahora me voy a poner cómodo porque todavía falta para que la tenga que ir a buscar.

_De acuerdo. Yo ahora me voy a la casa de Bella. Adiosito._Me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

_Adios Alice_Y se fue. Me cambie el traje y me puse unos jeans negros y una camisa azul. Era mangas largas asi que me la doble hasta los codos. Luego puse musica, Claro de Luna para ser exactos y me recosté en mi cama. Me puse a pensar. Tengo una gran hermana, si no fuera por Alice, hoy no tendría una cita con Bella. También está Jasper. Su apoyo para mi es muy importante. El es un gran amigo. Con ese pensamiento me quedé dormido.

**POV. BELLA**

Me encontraba sola en mi departamento, el que compartía con Rosalie Hale, hermana de Jasper Hale. Ella es una de mis mejores amigas, y Jazz es como el hermano que nunca tuve. Cuando conoci a Rose enseguida nos llevamos excelente. Después de un par de mese nos quisimos mudar juntas. Mis padres no tuvieron problema, porque a pesar de que yo era menor de edad era muy madura. Ademas confiaban mucho en Rosalie. Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que cuando sonó el timbre me sobresalté. Fui a abrir la puerta, y para sorpresa mia era Alice.

_Hola Bella_Me dijo muy sonriente.

_Hola Alice_Le dije sorprendida_Perdón si parezco maleducada pero...¿Que haces aquí?

_Te vengo a arreglar para tu cita con mi hermano_Dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo. Esperen. ¿Como sabe ella que tengo una cita con Edward?

_¿Como sabes que tengo una cita con Edward?

_Él me lo dijo. Pero vamos que no hay tiempo de explicaciones. Hay que arreglarte. Ve a bañarte_Me ordenó. Le obedesí.

Al salir, Alice me arrastró al tocador para secarme el pelo. Luego comenzó con el peindao. Cuando lo termino, pude ver que era hermoso. Consistía en mechones de cabellos, que se hiban enganchando hacia atras. Todo lo que quedaba suelto eran bucles. Despues me puso de manera que le diera la espalda al espejo porque dijo que el resto era sorpresa. Al terminar, me entregó una caja, que supuestamente era el vestido.

_Vamos, pontelo_Me dijo. Y asi lo hices. Era azul, se ataba al cuello. Era ajustado hasta la cintura y caia en volados hasta las rodillas. No se cuanto tiempo le tomó producirme a Alice, lo que si se, es que valio la pena. El maquillage era natural. Un poco de sombra rosa claro, delineador negro, rubor y brillo color natural en los labios. Aunque los zapatos para mi eran una trampa mortal.

_Estas hermosa_Me alagó.

_Gracias_Dije obviamente sonrojada.

_Bueno, yo ya me voy porque mi hermano no tarda en llegar. Suerte en tu cita_Me dijo llendo hacia la puerta.

_De verdad. Muchas gracias Alice_Le dije cuando estaba por salir.

_De nada_Me dijo sonriéndome. Luego se fue. Alice es una gran amiga. No se que haría sin ella. En eso sonó el timbre. Fue a abrir y ante mi había un dios griego. Estaba guapísimo con su traje negro.

_Hola Bella_Me dijo sonriendo_Estas hermosa_Yo, como si no supieran me sonrojé.

_Gracias. Y tu estas muy guapo_Con ese ultimo comentario creo que descubrí un nuevo rojo.

_Gracias. ¿Nos vamos?_Me preguntó.

_Claro_Cerré la puerta con llave. Al voltearme, Edward me ofreció su brazo, que gustosa acepté. Bajamos por el ascensor en un comodo silencio. Al llegar al auto me abrió la puerta como todo un caballero.

_Gracias_Le sonreí, él correspondió a mi sonrisa. Luego de que subió al auto, nos dirigimos hacia una de las mejores noches de mi vida.

* * *

**Una chica o un chico (no se muy bien porque no puso su nombre) dejó un Review en mi cuenta anterior diciendo que yo estaba haciendo plagio de "Contra todo" Si estas leyendo esto, dejame decirte que YO SOY LA AUTORA DE CONTRA TODO. Pasa que me tuve que crear una cuenta nueva porque algo pasó que no me dejaba abrir la anterior, entonces tomé la desicion de volver a subir la historia para no dejarlas con la intriga. Pongalo de esta manera... si yo hiciera plagio, ¿Porque pondría como autor el nombre del verdadero autor? Figense que mi cuenta anterior se llamaba y esta se llama SaloTwiligher 1. Le agré el numero porque no puede haber dos cuentas con el mismo nombre. ESPERO QUE ESTO ACLARE LAS DUDAS. **

**Igual gracias por avisarme. Eso me demuestra que les interesa mi historia y se preocupan por ella. :D**


	4. La cita

**Capitulo 4: "La cita"**

No lo puedo creer. Estaba yendo a una cita con Bella, la chica mas hermosa que conocí Estoy muy nervioso, no se como va a resultar todo esto. Estábamos en un silencio cómodo pero preferí romperlo poniendo música. A mi me gustan los clásicos.

_Claro de Luna_Dijo sorprendida.

_¿Conoces a Debussy?_Pregunte igual de sorprendido que ella.

_No mucho. Solo conozco a mis favoritos_Me explicó

_Tambien es uno de mis favoritos_Le dije sonriendole Ella me correspondió con la sonrisa mas hermosa que vi en mi vida. Lo que quedó de trayecto al restaurante nos la pasamos escuchando puros clásicos Al llegar, la cara de Bella era todo un poema. Estacioné el auto y me baje para poder abrirle la puerta a mi hermosa compañera. Cuando llegue al lado del copiloto Bella estaba comenzando a abrirla.

_Oye oye espera, deja que la abra yo_Dije mientras terminaba de abrir la puerta_Se nota que no han habido muchos caballeros en tu vida.

_Gracias_Susurró ruborizada mientras salía. Le ofrecí mi brazo el cual ella tomó y nos encaminamos hacia las puertas del lugar. Al entrar, Bella miraba todo. Debo admitir que el lugar era muy lindo. Una mujer fue la que nos recibió, y para mi desgracia no paraba de mirarme. Al perecer Bella se dió cuenta porque se removió incomoda a mi lado.

_Buenas noches_Dijo sorbiéndome "coquetamente".¿Es que no se da cuenta de que tengo a mi cita tomada de mi brazo?_Me llamo Tanya. ¿Tienen reservacion?

_Soy Edward Cullen_Le dije mientras discretamente le daba una "propina". Bella miró esto con los ojos abiertos como platos.

_Aahh, claro. Pasen por aqui_Dijo mientras nos guiaba a una meza.

_Disculpa, pero, ¿No tienes algo mas privado?_Le pregunté. No puedo correr el riesgo de que alguien me reconozca.

_Claro_Dijo mientras nos guiaba a otra meza. Estaba un poco mas apartada de las otras_¿ Aquí esta bien?_Preguntó otra vez con esa sonrisa que según ella es "coqueta". A mi me pareció escalofriante.

_Perfecto_Le respondí sonriendo

_Enseguida vendrá un mozo para atenderlos a usted y a su hermanita_Eso hizo que mi sonrisa se borrara y Bella se tensara.

_Ella no es mi hermanita_Dije secamente_Es mi CITA_ Recalque la última parte. Eso hizo que su sonrisa se esfumara y abriera los ojos como platos_Y si no quieres que te despidan por esas sonrisitas que le das a los clientes, te recomiendo no decir nada de que yo estuve aquí_Ella asintió y se fue. Corrí la silla para que Bella se pueda sentar y luego fui a mi lugar quedando asi enfrentados.

_Este lugar es hermoso_Dijo luego de un silencio que se habia formado.

_No tanto como tu_Le dije viéndola a los ojos. Ella se tiñó de un color carmesí. Amo cuando se sonroja. El mozo llegó y...¿¡No lo puedo creer!?. Desnuda a Bella con la mirada. ¿Que no puede haber personas que trabajen y nada mas?

_Buenas noches. Mi nombre es Mike Newton y voy a ser su mesero _Dijo mirando lascivamente a MI Bella. Por Dios, al menos que disimule. Al parecer Bella se dio cuenta porque se removía incomoda en su asiento. Mejor ordenamos rápido así el tipo este se iba de una vez por todas.

_¿Que te apetece Bella?_Le pregunte con voz suave

_Ravioles con Zetas_Respondió luego de echar una ojeada al menú.

_Lo mismo_Dije yo.

_¿Y para beber?_Preguntó todavía mirando embobado a Bella.

_¿Bebes Bella?_Le pregunté.

_Un poco_Me respondió sonriendo tímidamente. Le regresé la sonrisa.

_Trae una botella del mejor vino_Le dije al mozo.

_En seguida les traigo su orden_Sonrió a Bella, pero esta última se limitó a mirarme a mi. El mozo se fue enfurruñado al ver que no causo nada en Bella.

_Eso fue incómodo_Dijo Bella

_Ni que lo digas_ Fruncí el ceño. Esta mas que claro que odió al tal Newton

_¿Que pasa Edward?_Preguntó confundida.

_Ese tipo te miraba como si fueras un pedazo de carne_Dije.

_¿Estas celoso?_Preguntó divertida.

_Si_ Respondí. Eso la tomo por sorpresa, abrió los ojos como platos para luego sonreír.

_ Pero si vamos al caso, la tal Tanya no fue muy buena disimulando sus sonrisas "coquetas"_Dijo con el ceño fruncido, cruzándose de brazos.

_¿Estas celosa?_Le pregunté bromeando.

_Si_Me respondió para luego sonrojarse. Eso me hizo sonreír como idiota.

_Tengo una duda_Le dije_Si tienes 17 años y trabajas, ¿Como haces con los estudios?

_Voy a la escuela a la tarde_Me respondió con esa hermosa voz que tiene.

_¿Y que se te dio por trabajar?. Eres muy joven_Yo siempre curioso.

Antes de que pueda responderme el inoportuno de Mike llegó con nuestra comida. Puso los platos y sirvió el vino. Cuando le estaba sirviendo a Bella le guiñó un ojos. Esto ya me canso.

_¿ Podrías dejar de coquetear con la señorita?¿No te das cuenta que esta conmigo?_Mi voz sonó mas dura de lo que planee

_¿Hermano sobreprotector?_Preguntó el muy tarado.

_No es mi hermano_Me sorprendió lo fría que salió la voz de Bella_Es mi cita. Estamos saliendo. Como hombre y mujer. ¿Lo entiendes o quieres que te haga un dibujito?_Esa es mi chica.

_N-o_Tartamudeo el idiota_Disculpen_Y se fue. Yo me giré para ver a Bella sorprendido.

_¿Que?_Dijo al ver la sorpresa en mi rostro_Ese tipo ya me tenia cansada. Ademas, ¿Por que si tu eres mayor que yo no podemos tener una cita como hombre y mujer?_Frunció el ceño.

_Me sorprendiste, no te tenia así. Pero me gusta_Le sonreí, ella me la correspondió._No respondiste a mi pregunta.¿Por que trabajas? Eres muy joven.

_Bueno, lo que pasa es que a mi no me gusta pedirle dinero a mis padres, entonces trabajo para tener el mio propio. Es muy gratificante para comprar algo con el dinero que me gané_Me dijo sonriendo._Pero ahora cuente algo de ti. Alice me dijo que habías viajado a Londres. ¿Fue por algo en especial?

_Me fui para tomarme unas vacaciones por decirlo de una manera. Ya estaba cansado de tanto trabajo_Le respondí.

_Edward_Comenzó_¿Por que no quieres que nadie se entere de que estuviste aquí?_Preguntó mientras distraidamente pinchaba un ravioli y se lo metía a la boca.

_¿Tu eres consciente de nuestra diferencia de edad verdad?_Ella asintió ahora mirándome Bueno, no se como va a reaccionar mi familia. Yo siempre dije que estaba bien solo. Disfrutaba de mi soledad, hasta que te conocí_Ella se ruborizó_Imaginate que un día te dijera que estoy bien solo y al otro aparezca con una chica 13 años menor que yo diciendo que me gusta_Ante este ultimo comentario se puso de un colo rojo vivo.

_Tienes razón_Soltó una risita_Yo era como tu, me gustaba estar sola. Pero un día tu te apareces en la oficina y quedé prendada_Al darse cuanta de lo que dijo se tornó de un color carmesí_ Perdón...No me di cuenta de lo que dije...yo-yo...digo_Comenzó a tartamudear.

_Tranquila tranquila_La interrumpí_Si vamos a ser sinceros, yo también quedé prendado a ti_Le sonreí y ella correspondió a mis sonrisa.

_Ahora que me pongo a pensar, yo tampoco se como van a reaccionar mis padres_Me dijo un tanto preocupa.

_Mira_Le dije_Tomemos las cosas con calma. No es necesario que todo el mundo sepa que estamos saliendo_Traté de tranquilizarla. Funcionó.

_Espero que Alice sea la única que se entere por ahora_Me dijo. Oh oh. ¿Se enojará si le digo que mi mejor amigo ya lo sabe?

_Eehh, sobre eso_ Comencé rascándome la barbilla_Mi mejor amigo lo sabe_Ella abrió los ojos como platos.

_¿Y que te dijo?_Preguntó temerosa.

_Se lo tomó demasiado bien_Le confesé_ Según él cuento con su apoyó. Y me pidió que no te lastimara_Ella frunció el ceño.

_¿Quien es tu mejor amigo?_Preguntó todavía con el ceño fruncido.

_Jasper Hale_Le respondí sonriendo.

_¿De verdad?_Preguntó realmente sorprendida. Yo asentí_Wow.

_Si ¿verdad?_No se en que momento los dos habíamos terminado de comer._Veo que terminamos. Pero no te vas a librar tan fácil de mi_Le sonreí, ella me correspondió_¿Quieres que pidamos algún postre aquí o vamos a tomar un helado por ahí?

_Prefiero el helado_Me dijo.

_De acuerdo_Dije mientras le hacia señas al mozo para que traiga la cuenta.

_¿Disfrutaron de su velada?_Preguntó con voz dura, Mike.

_Absolutamente_Dijo Bella mirándome sonriente. Eso hizo que mi sonrisa apareciera.

Le pagué la cuenta al tarado, digo, al mozo y salimos de ese lugar, no sin antes recordarle a Tanya que nadie se podía enterar que yo estuve ahí. Al salir le abrí la puerta del copiloto a Bella para que pueda entrar. Escuché un "Gracias" antes de cerrarla. Me metí en el asiento del piloto y arranque el auto.

_¿A donde vamos?_Preguntó.

_A una heladería a la que iba cuando era pequeño_Le respondí. El trayecto lo hicimos en un cómo silencio. Esa es una de las cosas que me gusta de Bella, con ella no tengo que fingir ser alguien quien no soy. No tenemos que estar horas hablan. No nos hace falta las palabras. Solo ella y yo es suficiente.

_Llegamos_Dije mientras estacionada el auto_Y por favor, espera a que yo te abra_Suplique.

_De acuerdo_Se resignó. Me bajé del auto y le fui a abrir la puerta a Bella. Ella se bajo y dijo_Sabes que no es necesario que hagas esto, ¿verdad?.

_ Así me educaron_Le respondí_ Acostúmbrate_Le dije divertido.

_Ok_Suspiró_¿No estamos demasiado elegantes para tomar un helado aquí?

Miré su vestido y luego mi traje. Tenía razón, pero a donde podíamos ir.

_Es cierto_Dije_Y a mi casa no podemos ir porque esta mi familia.

_Y en mi departamento lo mas probable es que este Rosalie_Dijo mas para ella que para mi.

_¿Rosalie?_Pregunté_¿La gemela de Jasper?_Ella asintió_¿Vives con ella?.

_Si_Dijo

_Las cosas que se entera uno_Dije. De repente se me prendió la lamparita. Por aquí cerca tengo un departamento. Espero que mi mama de verdad lo haya limpiado un poco.

_Bella_La llame, ella me miró_Por aquí cerca yo tengo un departamento...me pre-preguntaba si no se...tal vez... digo si tu quieres po-podemos ir allá_Tartamudee. Dios. Las cosas que me hace Bella.

_Esta bien_Me respondió como si no fuera nada_Pero primero vamos a comprar el helado. ¿1Kg estará bien?_Yo asentí. Nos dirigimos al mostrador y no podemos tener tanta mala suerte. ¿Tenía que atendernos justo una chica? Ademas ¿No podía dejar de mirarme?.

_Muy buenas noches, mi nombre es Jessica_Dijo muy acaramelada mirándome fijamente.

_Hola_Dije secamente. Estas chicas así ya me tiene cansado. ¿Por que no se dedican a trabajar y listo?

_¿En que les puedo ayudar?_Dijo sujerentemente mirándome.

_Queremos 1 kg de helado_Dije como si no fuera obvio. ¿A que va uno a una heladería?

_De acuerdo,¿Que sabores quieren?_Hablaba en plural pero solo se dirigía a mi.

_AMOR_Recalqué esa palabra mientras tomaba a Bella de la cintura de una manera muy posesiva_¿Que sabores quieres?_Le pregunté mientras le guiñaba un ojo para que me siguiera la corriente. Ella captó el mensaje.

_¿Que te parece si elegimos dos sabores cada uno cielo?_Dijo con voz melosa mientras mientras rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos.

_De acuerdo, escoge tu primero_Le dije.

_Ok_Dijo girándose hacia la chica de manera que su espalda quedara apoyada en mi pecho. Rodé su cintura con mis manos enganchándolas sobre su estómago. Ella apoyó sus manos encima de las mías. La mujer se había quedado en shock. ¿Tan raro era que un hombre de 30 años esté con una chica de 17?_Yo quiero de fresa y vainilla_La tal Jessica asintió todavía con la sorpresa en su rostro y comenzó a servir el helado.

_¿Y usted?_Me preguntó luego de que sirvió los sabores que escogió Bella.

_Chocolate y granizado_Le respondí medio tarado por la posición en la que estábamos Bella y yo. Se siente tan bien tener a su pequeño cuerpo entre mis brazos.

_Aqui tienen_Dijo en un tono de voz normal. Parece que se dió cuenta de que no tiene chance._Son 35 dolares_Terminó entregándonos el helado en un pote.

_Gracias_Dije mientras Bella lo tomaba y yo sacaba mi billetera.

_No Edward_Me dijo Bella poniendo una mano sobre la mía_Deja que lo pague yo, tu ya has hecho demasiado.

_ Olvídalo cariño_Le dije_Yo te invité, yo pago_Dije firme mientras sacaba el dinero y se lo daba a Jessica.

_Esta bien_Suspiro_Eres terco mi vida_Me siguió el juego. Que lindas sonaban esas palabras de los labios de Bella.

_¿Vamos?_Le pregunté mientras le ofrecía mi mano. Ella la tomó y salimos del lugar dirigiéndonos al auto. Al llegar le abrí la puerta y ella entro con una sonrisa. Me dirigí rápidamente al asiento del piloto y arranqué el auto. Tardamos unos diez minutos en llegar, porque yo conduzco muy rápido.

_¿Tengo que esperar a que me abras tu?_Me preguntó divertida.

_Si_Dije y reímos juntos. Salí del auto y le fui a abrir la puerta.

_Eres imposible_Dijo mientras reía.

_ Así y todo, aceptaste salir conmigo_Le dije

_Cierto_Me contesto. Le ofrecí mi mano, la cual ella tomó con una sonrisa, y la guié hacia la puerta. Tomamos el ascensor y presioné el botón de mi piso. Estábamos en cómodo silencio cuando giro mi cabeza y la encuentro mirándome Ella obviamente se ruborizo, pero no apartamos la mirada. Cada uno estaba en el alma del otro. Era un momento mágico un momento único, un momento nuestro. El sonido del ascensor abriéndose nos saco de ese momento perfecto y a regañadientes apartemos la mirada. Le tomé la mano otra ve, no se en que momento nos soltamos, y la guíe al departamento. Saqué la llave que siempre llevaba conmigo, uno nunca sabe cuando lo va a necesitar y abrí. Tengo que agradecerle a mi mamá por mantenerlo limpio. Me giré para ver a Bella y ella miraba todo atentamente. Creo que le gustó.

_Es muy lindo_Susurró.

_Si_Concordé con ella_Mi madre lo decoró. Dame eso_Le dije mientras agarraba el helado._Ponte cómoda mientras busco unas cucharas. Por allí esta la sala_Le informé.

_De acuerdo_Me dijo mientras se sacaba el saquito_¿Te molesta si me saco los zapatos?_Me preguntó.

_No, adelante_Le dije mientras me dirigía a la cocina. Agarré dos cucharas y saque el helado de la bolsa. Fui a la sala donde un ángel estaba sentado en el sofá_Llegó el helado_Anuncie bromeando.

_Genial_Exclamó ella.

_Ve comiendo si quieres, mientras me pongo cómodo_Le dije mientras me sacaba el saco y la corbata._¿Quieres ver una película _Ella asintió._De acuerdo, iré a ver que tengo. Me dirigí a mi cuarto que es donde guardo las películas y tomé Romeo + Julieta, El planeta de los simios, Orgullo y Prejuicio y La masacre de Texas. Fui a la sala y ella estaba jugando con sus manos._¿Por que no comenzaste a comer el helado?_Le pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

_Es que te quería esperar a ti_Me sonrió y yo correspondí a su sonrisa_¿Cuales trajiste?

_Estas son algunas de las que tengo_Le dije mientras se las tendía. Ella las tomo y comenzó a mirarlas.

_Esta_me dijo tendiéndome una, cuando leí el titulo me sorprendí.

_¿Estas segura?_Le pregunté. Ella asintió_De acuerdo._La fui a colocar al DVD y en la tele comenzó "La masacre de Texas". Me fui a sentar al lado de Bella que ya había abierto el helado y me ofrecía una cuchara. La película comenzó normal, sin nada de accion o algo parecido. Pero a medida que avanzaba Bella se asustaba cada vez mas, hasta el punto de dar pequeños saltos a mi lado. En un momento ella escondió su rostro en mi cuello, me quedé paralizado por la sorpresa, pero apenas reaccione la envolví con mis brazos. Estuvimos en esa posición hasta que la película terminó.

_Bella_La llamé. Ella levantó la cabeza haciendo que nuestros rostros quedaran a escasos centímetros de distancia. Mis ojos fueron directamente a sus labios, entreabiertos_La película ya terminó_Dije todavía con la vista fija en su boca.

_Si..._Dijo. Cundo dirigí mis ojos a los suyos, me di cuenta de que ella también estaba mirando mis labios.

Sin darme cuenta me estaba acercando lentamente a su boca. Estaba a solo unos milímetros de probar el manjar de sus labios y...sucedió. Nuestros labios se unieron en una danza majestuosa, la cual no quería acabar. Era lenta, suave, mágica. Deslice mi lengua sobre su labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso, el cual me concedió. Nuestras lenguas luchaban...Luchaban en una batalla que ninguna iba a ganar. Se sentía tan bien, este momento era especial. En ese beso le trate de demostrar todo el amor que sentía por por la falta de oxigeno nos tuvimos que separar. ¡Malditas necesidades humanas! Nos apartamos jadeando por ese apasionado beso. No lo pensé dos veces y la volví a besar. Ella correspondió gustosa, pasando las manos desde mi pecho, subiendo hacia mi cuello y terminando en mi cabello. Enredo sus dedos en el. Yo tomé posesión de su cintura Y así continuamos el beso hasta que otra vez necesitamos respirar. A medida que nos separábamos yo iba dejando castos besos en sus labios.

_Eso fue fantástico_Susurró Bella.

_Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo_Le dije.

_¿Que hora es?_Preguntó de repente.

_La 1 de la madrugada_Le contesté. No lo puedo creer. El tiempo con Bella se me pasó muy rápido para mi gusto.

_¿De verdad?_Preguntó asentí_Se me hizo muy tarde, ya debería irme._Dijo Parándose y colocándose los zapatos.

_De acuerdo. Yo te llevo_Le dije medio cabizbajo. No quería que se fuera_Espero que esto se vuela a repetir_Dije esperanzado.

_Yo también _me sonrió.

Ella se puso su abrigo y yo me puse mi saco. No me iba a poner la corbata para llevarla a su casa. Espero que Alice no se entere de eso porque si no me mata.

_¿Lista?_Le pregunte.

_Sip_Me contesto.

Al salir del edificio lo hicimos cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos. Obviamente yo le abrí la puerta a Bella y así arrancamos hacia su departamento. La besé. No lo puedo creer, la besé. Esta noche va a quedar grabada a fuego en mi memoria. Esto es algo que nunca voy a poder olvidar. No se cuanto tiempo pasó, pero ya estábamos en la puerta de su edificio. Apague el motor del auto, pero ninguno de los dos se movió. Eramos dos estatuas. Yo me bajé primero para poder abrirle la puerta y ella salió. Le ofrecí mi mano y ella la tomo con una sonrisa.

Nos encaminamos a su departamento. Cunado llegamos a su puerta ella se voltio y lo que hizo me tomo por sorpresa. Me besó. Estaba en shock, pero reaccioné rápido y envolví su cintura con mis manos. Fue un beso pausado, suave, pero hermoso. Nos separamos y nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos.

_Creo que ya es muy tarde. Me tengo que ir_Dije muy a mi pesar.

_Cierto_Me dijo un poco decepcionada _ Adiós.

_ Adiós_Le dije y la besé. Esperé a que ella entrara para irme.

Fui a mi auto y conduje hacia mi casa. Le ruego a Dios que todos estén dormidos, después veo como les explico mi ausencia. Pero ahora no me voy a poner a pensar en eso, estoy demasiado feliz como para arruinar esa felicidad.

Llegue a mi casa y parece que la suerte esta de mi lado, todas las luces estaban apagadas. Guarde mi auto en la cochera y entre a mi hogar. Me encaminé hacia mi cuarto, me desvestí y me acosté. Con los recuerdos de esta hermosa noche me quedé dormido.

* * *

**Tarde, pero seguro :D**


	5. Jasper

**Capitulo 5: "Jasper"**

Me desperte como siempre. Con cara de pocos amigos. Pero de repente los recuerdos de la noche pasada llegaron a mi mente haciendo que una enorme sonrisa de plasmara en mi rostro.

_Bella_ Su nombre me salió como un suspiro.

Aun recuerdo sus labios sobre los mios, como enredó sus dedos en mi cabello, como mis manos encajaron perfectamente en su sintura y como me di cuenta que la amo mas que a nada en el mundo.

Me refregué los ojos y miré la hora. Dios mío. Son las 11:00 a.m. ¿Como pude dormir tanto?. Que bueno que hoy es sábado. Salte de la cama (no tan literalmente) y me fui a dar una ducha. Cuando salí me seque y me puse unos Jeans desgastados con una playera mangas cortas color gris y mis converse blancas. Estaba por leer un libro cuando sentí que sonaba mi celular. En la pantalla decía "Jasper".

_Hola Jasper_Lo salude

__Hola Edward. ¿Como estas?__Preguntó. Algo raro le pasa.

_Bien_Dije algo desconfiado_¿Que es lo que quieres?_Fui directamente al grano.

__Nada__Dijo inocentemente__Solamente quería saber como estabas_.

_No te creo nada. Algo quieres_Le dije.

__Edward me ofendes. ¿Es que acaso no puedo llamar a mi mejor amigo para saber si se encuentra bien? Que poco me conoces__Dijo fingiendo estar ofendido.

_Porque te conozco se que algo quieres_Le dije rodando los ojos_Vamos. Sueltalo._Le di confienza.

__De acuerdo. Lo que quiero es...__Hizo una pausa dramatica__Que me cuentes como te fue en tu cita con Bella._

_Tu y Alice son tal para cual. ¡Metiches!_Con ese último comentario los dos reimos_¿Pero que te parece si vamos a comer por ahi y te cuento?

__De acuerdo__Me dijo__En el restaurante de comida rapida que esta cerca de tu casa. ¿Que dices?__Me propuso.

_Vale.¿A las 12.?_Pregunté.

__Perfecto. Ahi te veo. Una cosa más. Si tu familia te pregunta donde estubiste anoche diles que estabas en mi casa__Me dijo.

_De acuerdo._Le confirmé.

__Adios Edward__Se despidió.

_Adios_Respondí.

Guardé el celular en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalon y bajé a la sala. Ahi estaban Emmett mirando un partido de baseball, Alice mirandon una revista de modas y mi padre leyendo el periodico.

_Al fin te levantas_Dijo Alice guiñandome un ojo.

_Buen día_Dije.

_Buen día_Respondieron todos a coro.

_¿Donde estubiste anoche?_Preguntó mi padre despegando la vista del periodico.

_Eeh en la casa de Jasper_Dije recordando lo que me dijo mi amigo._De echo ahora tengo que ir a almozar con él._Informé_Con permiso. Voy a saludar a mamá. Adios._Dije tomando las llaves mi auto, que siempre estaban en la mesa que esta a un lado de la puerta que da a la cocina, y mi billetera.

_Adios_Me dijeron todos a coro. Fui la cocina donde encontre a mi madre preparando el almuerzo.

_Hola mamá_Dije besando su mejilla.

_Hola hijo. ¿Como amaneciste?_Preguntó maternalmente.

_Exelente_Dije muy sonriente recordando lo que pasó anoche.

_Mmm ¿Por que tan feliz?_Preguntó picaramente.

_Por nada en especial. Anoche hicimos una noche de chicos con Jasper y nos pusimos al día. Ahora vamos a almorzar juntos._Le dije_Te venía a avisar que no pongas un plato para mi en la meza.

_Ok mi cielo. Que lo pases bien_Dijo abrazándome.

_Adios_Le dije saliendo de la cocina. Me dirigí al Garage y me monté en mi Volvo. Me pregunto que es exactamente lo que quiere saber Jasper, pero creo que lo voy averiguar ahora porque ya llegue al restaurante de comida rápida Me bajé del auto y entre al lugar. En una meza que estaba al lado de un ventana se encontraba mi rubio amigo. Fui hacia ahí y me senté frente a él.

_Hola Edward

_Hola Jazz.

_Bueno_Comenzó_ Cuéntame como te..._No pudo continuar porque un joven vino a nuestra meza.

_Hola, mi nombre es Erik, Yo los voy a atender en el día de hoy. ¿Que desean ordenar?_Dijo sonriente.

_¿Que vas a pedir?_Me preguntó Jasper.

_Una hamburguesa completa con doble de queso y papas fritas_Le dije a Eric.

_¿Y de beber?_Pregunto una vez que termino de anotar lo que voy a comer.

_Una coca-cola_Respondi.

_Ok. ¿Y usted?_Dijo refiriéndose a Jasper.

_Lo mismo._Dijo simplemente

_De acuerdo. Enseguida les trigo su orden_Dijo Eric y se fue.

_Bueno. Cuentame. ¿Como lo han pasado?_Preguntó curioso.

_Jasper no tienes idea de lo bien que lo pasamos._Le dije sonriendo como bobo enamorado. Pero...¿A quien quiero engañar?. Soy un bobo enamorado.

_Cuentame todos los detalles_Insistió.

_Primero la llevé a cenar al restaurante Manhatan. La chica que nos dió la mesa no paraba de darme miradas insinuantes_Jasper frunció el ceño_Penso que Bella era mi hermanita_Escupi la última palabra_Pero le deje bien claro que era mi cita. Luego llegó el mozo para tomarnos la orden y miraba lascivamente a Bella_En los ojos de Jasper destelló la furia_Y el muy desgraciado tambien penso que era mi hermanita.

_Maldito hijo de p..._Comenzó Jasper

_Jasper_Lo interrumpi al ver que el chico Eric se acercaba.

_Aqui tienen_Dijo mientras depositaba nuestra comida y bebidas delante de nosotros._Espero lo disfruten_Sonrío.

_Gracias_Respondimos Jasper y yo. Mi amigo todavía seguía un poco tenso. Yo tambien estaba enojado pero lo pude controlar mejor.

_De nada_Dijo Eric y se retiró.

_¿Tan mal esta que en una pareja haya diferencia de edad?_Dijo enojado.

_Pues parece que si_Dije con un suspiro_Pero Bella lo puso en su lugar. Le dejó bien en claro que yo era su cita_Sonreí_Hablamos de cosas trivales y luego fuimos a tomar un helado. La vendedora no paraba de mirarme y lanzarme sonrisas insinuantes. Asi que con Bella nos comenzamos a decir cosas como "amor", "cariño" o "cielo". Como para que le quede claro que estábamos juntos. Fuimos a mi departamento y miramos una pelicula mientras comiamos el helado. La bese_Le solté de golpe. El abrió los ojos como platos pero sonrió.

_¿Como que la besaste?_Dijo todavia con la sonrisa.

_Si, la besé_Le dije_Cuando termino la pelicula, giramos la cabeza y quedamos muy cerca. No lo pude evitar y la bese.

_¿Y ella como reaccionó?_Preguntó.

_Me correspondió. Luego cuando la lleve a su departamento, ELLA fue la que me beso_Le dije realmente feliz._Fue tan especial, siento que la amo mas que a nada en el mundo_Seguramente mi sonrisa era del tarado enamorado que era.

_Creo que ya te perdi hermano_Me dijo Jasper divertido

_Ay Jasper. A su lado se me hace tan facil ser yo_Le dije_No tengo que fingir como lo hago con otras personas solo para mantener "mi imagen"_Hice comillas

_Me alegro por ti Edward_Me dijo Jasper sinceramente_Se nota a leguas que lo que sientes por bella es verdadero amor.

_Oye. ¿Por que me dijiste que les dijera a mis padres que estaba en tu casa?_Le pregunté_Aunque te agradezco que me dieras esa excusa.

_Es que me puse a pensar en como reaccionaría tu familia si se enterara que estas saliendo con Bella y me parece que por ahora es mejor que ellos no sepan nada_Me explico_Perdon si te molesto o algo_Se disculpó rapidamente.

_No no para nada_Lo tranquilicé_Todo lo contrario. Te agradezco. Yo ya le expliqué a Bella lo complicada que es esta situacion y lo entendió._Le dije_Ni siquiera ella se puso a pensar en como van a reaccionar sus padres.

_El que mas me preocupa es Charlie_Al parecer vio en mi rostro la confucion porque rapidamente agregó_Es el padre de Bella.

_Aahh_Dije_No es de mente abierta ¿Verdad?_Pregunté desanimado.

_Es muy sobreprotector_Me explicó_Nunca dejó que ningun chico pretendiese a Bella. Ni siquiera los de su edad._Me dijo con una mirada de pena_No me quiero imaginar como se pondrá cuando se entere.

_Yo tampoco_Solte un fuerte suspiro.

_No te preocupes Edward_Trató de tranquilizarme_Charlie no se tiene porque enterar.

_Tienes razon.

_Ademas tu sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo_Me dijo Jasper colocando una de sus manos en mi hombro.

_Muchas gracias Jazz_Le sonreí.

_No tienes nada que agradecer. Para eso estan los amigos._Me dijo Jasper sonriente.

_Para mi eres como un hermano_Le sonreí. Eso hizo que su sonrisa se hiciera MUCHO mas grande._Ahora hablemos de ti. ¿Es verdad que tu y Alice estan planeando mudarse juntos?

_Eso es algo que todavía estamos discutiendo_Me explicó_Aunque los mas probable es que nos mudemos juntos.

_Ya sabes, cualquier cosa que necesiten cuentan conmigo_Le dije. Eso es algo que el ya tendría que saber. Somos como hermanos, nos apoyamos en todos. Ademas el me apoya con Bella.

_Gracias_Me dijo sonriendo sinceramente._Edward_Dijo repentinamente nervioso.

_¿Que pasa?_Pregunté frunciendo el ceño. Jasper "nervios de acero" nervioso no se lo ve todos los dias.

_Veras_Dijo pasandose una mano por el cabello. Eso lo sacó de mi. Desde el día que nos conocimos nos hicimos amigos inseparables y se le pegó algunas de mis manías._Tu sabes que yo amo a Alice mas que a mi vida.

_Si. Por supuesto._Le dije. No a donde quería llegar. Ademas esto era un echo insolito, Jasper estaba nervioso. Ya lo a estado pero siempre lo ocultaba muy bien. Era el que transmitía paz en el grupo.

_Bueno pues, lo estube pensando durante mucho tiempo y e tomado la desicion de- de- de_Comenzó a tartamudear.

_Jazz, tranquilo_Le sonreí para infundirle confianza_Me puedes decir lo que quieras.

_De acuerdo_Supiró profundamente y habló_Quiero pedirle matrimonio a Alice.

Abri los ojos y la boca a mas no poder. ¿Jasper se quiere casar con mi hermana? Anque pensandolo bien no me sorprende. Se puede ver a kilómetro todo el amor que se profesan. Cuando conectan sus miradas se desconectan del mundo. En esa clase de momento te dan ganas de irte y dejarlos solos porque sientes que estas interrumpiendo la cosa mas importante del mundo.

_Wow Jasper_Le dije_Me tomaste por sorpresa.

_¿T-tu crees que es muy apresurado?_Me dijo entre nervioso y asustado. Nervioso lo entiendo pero asustado ¿por que?.

_No para nada_Le dije rapidamente_Pero...Te noto asustado ¿Puede ser?

_Es que...Lo que yo- Lo que yo te pido es tu permiso para pedirle matrimoño a Alice_Termino mas nervioso. Aguarden. ¿¡Que el me pide a mi que cosa!? ¿El no tendría que estar pasando por esto con mi papá?

_Jazz ¿Por que me estas pidiendo permiso a MI?_Pregunté realmente confundido_En todo caso, si vas a pedir permiso...¿No se lo tendrías que pedir a mi padre?.

_Lo que pasa es que para mi tu opinion es MUY importante y quiero saber si no te opones que que yo me quiera casar con Alice_Me dijo.

_Por supuesto que no_Dije solemne. Jasper sonrío enormemente_Si hay alguien en este mundo que estoy seguro que va a amar y a cuidar con su vida a mi hermanita ese eres tu Jasper.

Jasper suspiro aliviado. No se porque se preocupa si era obvio que yo no me voy a oponer. Yo estoy 100% que Jasper es el hombre adecuado para Alice. Tambien se que la va a respetar y valorar.

_No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar esas palabras hermano_Me dijo sonriendo a mas no poder.

_Ni siquiera me lo tendrias que aver preguntado. Tu sabes que te apoyo en todo_Aclaré

_Es que quería estar 100% seguro_Me dijo.

_ok_Me aclaré la garganta_Ahora me toca a mi_Eso hizo que el se confundiera_¿Me darías permiso para tener algo enserío con Bella?_Le pregunté. Tengo entendido que ellos tienen una amistad que está mas cerca de la hermandad. Asi que creo que me corresponde pedirle permiso a el para intentar algo con Bella ya que el lo hizo conmigo con respecto a Alice.

Jasper soltó una risita.

_Lo mismo va para ti_Me dijo sonriendo_No hay mejor hombre para Bella que tu. Asi que si. Tienes mi permiso.

Los dos nos reimos y continuamos nuestro almuerzo con cosas trivales. Nos pusimos al día, le hable de mi viaje y el de su relacion con Alice. Luego de que terminamos nos despedimos y cada uno se fue a su casa.

* * *

**Aqui está el capitulo que me olvidé de subir... PERDON... por eso, ahora subo otro**


	6. Alice

**Capitulo 6: "Alice"**

Perfecta. Esa es la palabra con la cual puedo describir la noche anterior. Simplemente perfecta. Ese fue mi primer beso. Sí, ya se. Les parecerá raro que teniendo 17 años no haya besado a nadie, pero es la verdad. Yo no soy de esas chicas que cada fin de semana sale con un chico. Prefiero estar en mi casa viendo una película o leyendo un libro que salir. Pero no le pude decir que no a Edward. Desde que vi ese par de esmeraldas que tiene por ojos sentí que no puedo estar lejos de él. Cuando probé el dulce néctar de sus labios me hice adicta a ellos. Siento la necesidad de estar con el las 24 horas del día. Les parecerá mentira o apresurado, pero creo que estoy enamorada de Edward Cullen.

Aunque hay una cosa que me preocupa Mi papá. Nunca le gustó la idea de que su princesita tuviera a muchos chicos detrás de ella. Aunque sean de mi edad. Por eso me preocupa su reacción cuando se entere que estoy saliendo con un hombre. Y que ese hombre es 13 años mayor que yo. Aunque no se lo pienso decir. Creo que soy lo suficientemente grandecita como para elegir con quien estar y con quien no. Pero lamentablemente no puedo hacer todo lo que yo quiero por ser menor de edad. Ahi está el problema en todo esto. Yo soy menor de edad y Edward todo un hombre. Si mi padre se entera que salgo con Edward es capaz de hacerle una denuncia o algo parecido con tal de mantenerlo lejos de mi. Con el solo echo de pensar en mantenerlo lejos de mi se me oprime el pecho de tristeza.

Prefiero mantener esos pensamientos horribles lo mas lejos posible de mi cabeza y no hay mejor manera que hacer eso que cocinando. Tengo mucha hambre y ya es hora de almorzar Me dirigía a la cocina cuando escuché que tocaban el timbre. Tuve que ir yo porque Rosalie estaba durmiendo. Anoche volvió muy tarde y entonces la dejo que descanse. Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con una muy sonriente Alice.

_Hola Belly-Bells_Me saludó con es estúpido apodo que me puso Emmett.

_Hola Alice_Saludé con una mueca_¿Por que me dice asi? Sabes perfectamente que odio ese sobrenombre_Le dije haciéndome a un lado para que ella entrara. Lo hizo y cerré la puerta.

_Lo lamento Bella, es que no lo pude evitar_Dijo soltando una risita de campanillas mientras se sentaba en el sofá_¿Esta Rose?_Preguntó de repente, susurrando.

_Esta durmiendo_Le respondí confundida.

_Genial_Dijo Feliz. Al parecer vió mi cara de confucion porque rápidamente agregó_Quiero que me cuentes que tal la pasaste anoche_Al instante me ruborice al recordar el beso._Creo que ese rubor me dice mucho. Asi que vamos Desembucha_Me dijo palmeando el lugar al alado suyo para que me siente. Asi lo hice.

_Bueno..._ Comence. Le narré todo lo mas detallado posible sin perderme ninguna reacción de su parte. Fruncía el ceño cada vez que le contaba como las dos mujeres que nos atendieron coquetearon con Edward. El como se enojó al ver que el mozo estaba especialmente interesado en mi y también como me beso. Alice no paraba de dar saltitos en su lugar. A veces le tenía que pedir que se calmara que sino despertaría a Rosalie.

_Los siento, lo siento_Susurró_Pero es que estoy tan feliz_Dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

_No tanto como yo_Dije con la misma sonrisa que ella.

_Bells_Me llamó Alice_¿Esto va enserio?

_No lo se_Dije sinceramente_Recien tubimos nuestra primera cita.

_¿Pero cuales son tus sentimientos hacia mi hermano?

_Seguramente te parecerá apresurado pero creo que lo amo_Alice sonrío a mas no poder_Siento la necesidad de estar siempre con el, la sola idea de no verlo mas me provoca un vacio en mi pecho que no puedo explicar.

_Ay Bella_Dijo abrazandome_No sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharte decir eso.¿Te imaginas a nosotras de cuñadas?_Preguntó risueña. Ante eso me sentí muy feliz. Me encantaría ser cuñada de Alice, pero no por se su cuñada sino por ser pareja de Edward.

_Eso es algo que me encantaría_Las palabras salieron por si solas de mi boca. Al instante me ruboricé y bajé la cabeza avergonzada.

_No tienes porque avergonzarte_Me dijo haciendo que levantara mi rostro_No hay nada que me gustaría mas que tu seas me cuñada. Pero esta ves de verdad_Rio. Como Jasper y yo nos comportamos como hermanos, a pesar de que no lo somos, Alice me dice cuñada cada vez que puede.

_Gracias Al_Le dije_¿Te gustaría quedarte a almorzar?_Pregunté.

_De acuerdo_Me dijo_Vamos a cocinar_Dijo levantandoce y tomando mi mano para arrastrarme a la cocina.

_Bien_Dije cuando entramos_¿Que podemos cocinar?

_Mmmm_Pensó colocándose un dedo en su barbilla_¿Que te parece Pollo al horno con unas papas fritas?

_Ok_Dije sonriente. Me encantaba esa comida y Alice lo sabía muy bien. Aunque nada se compara con la comida italiana.

Cocinamos entre risas y bromas. Estábamos colocando la mesa cuando una muy cansada Rosalie entró al comedor.

_Buenos días_Saludó bostezando mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

_Buenas tardes sera_Dije yo.

_Buenas tardes_Dijo Rose divertida.

_¿Que habras echo anoche como para que estés tan cansada?_Bromeo Alice haciendo sonrojar a Rosalie.

_Ya Alice_Le dije_No es su culpa que Emmett sea tan...Fogoso_Traté de contener una carcajada.

_Bueno, bueno ya_Dijo Rosalie_¿Que hay para comer?_Asi era ella. Aunque tenga un cuerpo escultural le gusta mucho comer.

_Pollo al horno con papas fritas_Respondimos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo para luego mirarnos sorprendidas.

_Mmm_Rose se relamió los labios_Que rico_Dijo con una sonrisa.

Puse un plato mas en la mesa y Alice nos sirvió a las tres. Al probarlo nuestra cara era todo un poema.

_Chicas esto esta delicioso_Dijo Rosalie mandándose otro bocado a la boca_Las felicito.

_Gracias_Respondimos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo.

_Dejen de decir las cosas al mismo tiempo. Es muy raro_Dijo Rose mitad divertida y mitad en serio.

_Los siento_Dijimos otra vez Alice y yo. No lo pudimos aguantar y las tres rompimos en carcajadas.

_Bueno_Dijo Alice una vez que nos calmamos_Jasper quiere que me valla a vivir con el_Soltó. A Rosalie y a mi se nos cayó el tenedor de la sorpresa.

_¿De verdad?_Pregunté con los ojos como platos.

_Sip_Dijo como si no fuera nada.

_¿Y tu que le dijiste?_Preguntó Rose.

_Que lo iba a pensar.

_¿Y tu quieres?_Pregunté de nuevo yo.

_Si_Dijo Ella sonriendo_Lo estuve pensando un tiempo, y luego estuve 100% segura que me quiero ir a vivir con Jazz. ¿Por que? ¿Les parece muy apresurado? _Preguntó de repente preocupada.

_No no_Dije rápidamente yo_Para nada.

_Tu y Jasper se conocen de toda la vida y hace como tres años que son novios. Yo no le veo el problema. ¿Y tu Bella?_Se dirigió Rosalie a mi.

_Para nada_Dije sinceramente_Cuentas con mi apoyo para lo que sea_Le sonreí.

_Con el mío también_Dijo Rose.

_Gracias chicas_Dijo Alice realmente feliz.

_Para eso están las amigas_Le dije yo.

Terminamos de almorzar y Alice se excusó diciendo que tenía que ir a ver a Jasper. Rose y yo nos quedamos viendo un programa de televisión.

* * *

**El capitulo que les prometí**


End file.
